The Selected Cell Epigenomic Analysis Core will support Center Research projects by enabling molecular analysis that reach beyond the ensemble measurements that conventionally limit studies derived from averages over large numbers of cells. We will harness and advance the technologies derived from engineering and physical science to isolate and observe selected cells and their interaction with and response to environmental factors. Each Center research project will identify and characterize particular tumor cell phenotypes usually in rare subpopulations. The Core will develop processes and devices to rapidly evaluate the molecular state of selected cells and work toward analysis of a few or even individual cells. The Core will enable Center reserchers to understand the distribution' of properties and to then consider the consequences of this heterogeneity in the context of various microenvironments. Such analyses should lead to a more fundamental understanding of cancer. In this core activity we will design a fluidic network to perform sample preparation on chip. This will include a chip-based cell sorter for selecting labeled cells of interest. These will be sorted and delivered to on-chip chambers for cell lysing and extraction of whole genomic DNA from cellular nuclei. We will design a network of microfluidic compartments using methods described in the microfabrication core. The goal will be to extract, retain and efficiently deliver DNA for analysis without the need for PCR amplification. Initially this will be done with many cells for delivery of sample to existing Chip-seq and DNA methylation analyses. As the concepts for analysis are verified, the sample preparation process will be extended to deliver material to separately developing single molecule approaches.